dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Landmarks in the Approach
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Landmarks in the Approach |type = Landmark |icon = Landmark_icon.png |image = lost idol.jpg |px = 270x360px |location = The Western Approach |start = |end = |rewards = 120 Influence 2 Power |previous = |next = |qcat = Collection |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Landmarks in the Approach is landmark collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Triggered when any Approach landmark is found. Walkthrough There are 15 landmark locations in the Approach: Gates of Andoral Huge Tevinter gates at the end of a small path through the map's sulphur pits that initially block off access to the Echoback Canyon from the westerly situated Griffon Wing Keep and the Craggy Ridge Camp further south. Gates of Toth Tevinter gates in the east of the map, blocking off access to the Echoback region from the Canyons and the Lost Spring Canyon Camp in the south. To access the landmark and unlock the gates, first the source of darkspawn has to be found during the trouble with it. After having access to the northern parts of the map and finding and entering the Prison Ruins, eventually the Echoback Canyon must be discovered by leaving Coracavus through its South Exit. The gates then can be reached by heading south-southeast. Griffon Wing Monument A monument of a griffon, directly southwest of the Nazaire's Pass Camp and northeast of Professor Frederic's tent. Hidden Stairway Wooden structures and ladders, leading down from the Abyssal Ledge into deeper realms, directly northwest of the Craggy Ridge Camp. At their bottom a piece of the Archdemon can be found. Lamarr Tower A small, square ruin at the border of one of the Giant's Staircase's ledges, south-southwest of the ''Oasis Cave, and with an ocularum. The Last Step A small stone to claim on the western battlements of the Echoback Fort, where at the end of the Trouble with Darkspawn Servis is met and fought. Then a large stone of interest further north, past the astrarium and halfway to the Echo Back Canyon Camp – it overlooks this "last step before the abyss". In the Echoback Fort also another piece of the Archdemon, a vial of Archdemon blood for Blackwall and a Frost Rune Schematic can be found. The Lost Idol An idol on an altar, deep in the ''Oasis Cave at the Lost Wash Creek, southeast of the Craggy Ridge and west of the Lost Spring Canyon Camp. A faded journal lies next to the idol and a piece of the Archdemon on the ground of the cave. The Old Well Griffon Wing Keep's former cistern, located in the ''Outpost Well cave and surrounded by freshly dumped corpses. The cave's entrance at the keep's south is sealed with a spirit-based barrier; a piece of the Archdemon can be found here as well. Ritual Tower More part of the Abyssal Rift than of the surrounding Sand Flats in the Approach's central west, this ancient Tevinter tower also serves as the meeting point with Hawke and the Grey Warden ally and the following confrontation of Livius Erimond during the main quest Here Lies the Abyss. Claiming this landmark allows Knight-Captain Rylen to offer the side quest Fortress Squatters. Shimmer Stone Mine An abandoned mine, southeast of the Nazaire's Pass Camp and shortly before the Wastes. Nearby an ancient logbook can be found. The Shortcut One of several ladders connecting the Giant's Staircase and the Lost Wash Creek, leading down directly to the Oasis Cave's entrance. The Surveyor A lone pulley on the border of the Sand Flats in the Giant's Staircase southwest, near the road to the Ritual Tower and northwest of the Nazaire's Pass Camp. Tesoro Tower Some tower ruins north of the Craggy Ridge Camp, in the Dust Plains on the way to Griffon Wing Keep. The Thing in the Dark An idol in a dark cave, that can only be accessed after Crossing the Sulphur Pits. It's located on the western side of the mountains that surround the Still Ruins, directly south of the Gates of Andoral and east of Griffon Wing Keep, at the level of the second tower built through the war table operation. A piece of the Archdemon is also found in the cave. Zhores Tower One more ruin on a Giant's Staircase ledge, halfway between the Oasis Cave and the Craggy Ridge Camp. Rewards * Each note or codex entry discovered yields: ** Depending on the number of Inquisition "knowledge" perks: between 50 and 150 XP for each note or codex entry read. * Discovering all 15 landmarks yields: ** 120 Influence ** 2 Power Notes * Between the naming of the landmarks' "points of interest" on the map and the spelling in the notes, there are some inconsistencies: * The two gates are plural on the map, but singular in the notes – this article uses the plural versions, because those are also the names of the related regions. * The Warden-Commander's name is spelled with an "r" on the map, Tersoro Tower, but without "r" in the note, Tesoro Tower – this article uses the spelling without "r", because the name is listed twice in the note, but only once on the map; there is no other instance of this specific name in the canon. * Two notes don't use the definite article "The" in the beginning – this article uses the map's spelling with "The" (though the sort order doesn't use it). Trivia * The idol near The Thing In The Dark bears a striking resemblance to the idol in the Pride's End cave at the top of Sundermount. Bugs * , The collection disappears from the journal after its completion. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections Western Approach